Damné
by saturdaiix-x3
Summary: OS - Une ruelle sombre. Il tente désespérément de réfréner sa nature de tueur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qui passe par là ? - E&B ?


J'avais soif. Depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube déjà, ma gorge sèche obscurcissait mes pensées. Je devais chasser. Pas par plaisir, mais par obligation. Ma nature me l'obligeait, c'était ainsi. Mais en comparaison à d'autres de mon espèce, ce n'était pas une distraction. Je n'aimais pas jouer avec mes victimes, les faire souffrir inutilement alors qu'ils représentaient ce que j'avais été. Avant. Mais je devais m'abreuver, ou bien je deviendrai dangereux pour l'ensemble de la population. La soif contrôlerait mon corps et mes réactions, si je la laissais trop longtemps insatisfaite. Et je préférais prendre un peu de temps pour choisir mes victimes, et avoir suffisamment de contrôle pour épargner les enfants, les innocents. J'avais décidé, puisque je ne pouvais pas réfréner mes pulsions, de ne m'attaquer qu'à ceux sans qui le Monde se porterait mieux. Histoire d'alléger ma culpabilité dans la balance.

_J'avais trop attendu, mes sens étaient décuplés. J'entendais tout. Je voyais tout. _

J'étais dans une minuscule ruelle sombre, en pleine nuit. Si étroite, qu'il fallait savoir qu'elle était là pour l'apercevoir. Quelques poubelles alignées contre le mur dégageaient une odeur répugnante. Aucun innocent ne viendrait volontairement à moins de chercher les ennuis, alors soit… L'inconfort des lieux était le prix à payer pour soulager mon esprit du meurtre que j'allais commettre.

Je ne pourrais me contrôler. Des gouttes d'eau coulaient des gouttières fixées grossièrement au dessus des fenêtres des bâtiments désaffectés, plus haut. _Plop, plop._ Un rythme régulier, comme le sang qui coule encore dans le corps de ma prochaine victime, comme l'exagération sonore de son battement cardiaque quand elle comprendrait que c'était trop tard pour elle. J'entendais quelques bruits furtifs derrière moi, des centaines d'infimes piétinements de pattes sur le goudron. Des rats.

J'étais une créature de la nuit, j'aimais l'obscurité. Mais je n'appréciais pas _leur_ compagnie. Ces êtres vicieux, existant dans l'unique but de blesser autrui, de faire mal et de répandre le poison. Parlais-je encore de ces rongeurs ?. N'étais-je pas maléfique, moi aussi ? J'avais beau essayé de me convaincre que je faisais le bon choix en tuant des meurtriers, personne ne devrait avoir à décider de la mort. Pas même moi.

Quelques piétinements maladroits. Un cœur qui bat trop vite, difficilement, irrégulièrement. Une présence fragile, précieuse.

Je la maudissais. _Elle_, cette fille. Pourquoi était-elle là, dans cette ruelle ? J'étais un monstre, j'allais la tuer ! Ne se rendait-elle pas compte du danger qui le menaçait ? Elle était pure, n'avait rien fait de mal. Pourquoi fallait-il que les Trois Parques la poussent vers moi ?

Si elle s'arrêtait. Peut-être. Peut-être aurais-je la force de me détourner, de m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Sa frêle silhouette m'apparut sous la lumière d'un réverbère clignotant.

C'était trop tard.

Elle était chétive, faible. Elle n'aurait aucune chance. Pas moins, pas plus que les autres, certes. Personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher. Mais n'était-ce pas pire encore, d'enlever la vie à un être aussi périssable ?

Elle ne me voyait pas. Ses grands yeux chocolat étaient rivés au sol, ternes. Son sweat marron était remonté sur ses coudes, dévoilant de longues ecchymoses, sous lesquelles le sang battait à vive allure. Elle souffrait. Ses lèvres étaient ensanglantées, de larges entailles de dents y étaient profondes. Des gouttes de sang rouge vif perlaient des plaies. Provocation évidente. Le venin prit possession de mes dents. Je sentais son goût acre sur mon palet…

Un courant d'air excentua ma conscience de la soif qui maîtrisait mon être. Son arôme me frappa en plein fouet. J'eus le temps de couper ma respiration avant que la deuxième volée n'arrive jusqu'à mes narines, mais le mal était fait. J'avais le goût de son sang sur ma langue. Et son odeur était délicieuse, bien plus alléchante que celles dont j'avais l'habitude. Ses longs cheveux cacao formaient de magnifiques boucles, mais les quelques mèches devant ses jours étaient trempées. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Elle était silencieuse. Je ne percevais aucun sanglot. Elle souffrait en silence. Seuls sa respiration et le battement irrégulier de son cœur interrompaient le silence morose de cette ruelle. Pourquoi étais-je obligé de la tuer ?

J'étais obnubilée par sa personne. Par sa flagrance, par sa douleur silencieuse. Elle s'approcha un peu plus. Mon corps était caché par l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Elle ne me verrait pas avant que je ne me décide à bondir. Elle ne comprendrait pas avant de sentir mes dents dans son cou frêle.

Elle était repliée sur elle-même, les épaules voutées, les genoux flageolant. Elle avait l'air d'une fille perspicace, douée pour réunir ceux qui l'aimaient autour d'elle. Elle paraissait maligne, sarcastique et mystérieuse. Le genre de fille qui attise la curiosité par ses réactions décalées et son manque de confiance en elle. Le genre de fille qui perçoit la gravité de chaque situation et qui paraît avoir emmaganisé toute l'expérience et la sagesse nécessaires pour le faire. Que faisait-elle dans cette ruelle sombre, inquiétante et dangereuse ? Qui l'avaiit blessée à ce point ?

Mon corps froid était parcourut de spasmes violents tandis que j'essayai en vain de me retenir. Mes poings tendus à l'extrême étaient crispés contre mes cuisses. Immobile, je devais le rester.

Elle renifla. Tout doucement. Geste de la fatalité, presque prévisible. Une goutte sur sa lèvre vacilla, coula sur son menton, et fondit dans une flaque d'eau. L'émergence de mes sens fut immédiate.

Tandis que le minuscule lac à ses pieds prenait une teinte orangée, invisible pour ses yeux d'humaine, mes genoux se plièrent. Je me baissai, mes bras se courbèrent instinctivement. L'arôme de son sang me frappa de nouveau tandis que je me délectai du parfum. Je n'étais plus maître. Mes lèvres découvrirent mes dents blanches aiguisées à souhait. Inutile, je mordrai dans sa peau comme dans du beurre.

Je bondis. Aucun laps de temps ne s'était écoulé. J'étais déjà devant elle, debout, rencontrant ses yeux chocolat pour la première fois. Je fus déstabilisé un long moment. Quelques secondes peut-être. Ses prunelles d'un marron chaud, profond et brillant confirmaient l'opinion que je m'étais faite d'elle. Elle avait vécu dix fois plus de choses que la plupart des personnes de son âge. Son regard transpirait l'intelligence et la conscience du moment présent.

Son expression de martyre avait changé. Mais ce n'était absolument pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

Quand je tuais, mes victimes avaient le réflexe agaçant de hurler, ne faisant que précipiter leur fin.

_Elle_, elle me fixait. Avec _espoir_. Bon sang, je savais pertinemment que les jeunes filles me trouvaient à leur goût, ce n'était qu'une facette de plus de mon statut de prédateur –pas forcément indispensable d'ailleurs. Mais cette facilité était un confort qui me permettait d'imposer le respect sans violence. Cependant, la beauté peut être dangereuse et les humains n'étaient pas assez naïfs pour l'ignorer. Surtout, que je ne faisais aucun effort pour paraître avoir des pensées sympathiques envers elle. Elle aurait dû être effrayée, son instinct aurait dû lui hurler de s'enfuir. Au lieu de ça, elle restait plongée dans mes prunelles comme si elle essayait de les déchiffrer. Un soupir de soulagement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

_Pourquoi ne se battait-elle pas pour vivre ? _

Les humains n'avaient pas l'habitude de se laisser mourir. Même si leur cas était désespéré, ils se rétractaient souvent avant de franchir le pas même si, parfois, il était trop tard.L'instinct de survie.

Elle avait l'air intact, à part ces blessures qu'elle s'infligeait. Sa douleur n'était que mentale. Qui l'avait amochée de la sorte pour qu'elle me remercie de lui ôter la vie ?

_Pourquoi _? murmurai-je

Une larme roula sur sa joue et se perdit sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Pourquoi devais-je la tuer, _elle_, cette fille, cette jeune femme, qui souffrait de tout son être alors qu'elle était innocente? Comment survivre avec le poids de ma nature sur mes épaules, comment survivre alors qu'elle mourrait par ma faute ? Mon corps tremblait de désir, mes muscles se crispaient à force de se durcir. Je ne pourrais m'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas la tuer. Je souhaitais l'aider, la prendre dans mes bras, lui retirer cette peine. L'endurer à sa place s'il le fallait.

Je me penchai lentement. Elle ferma les paupières. Mes lèvres effleurèrent sa gorge fraîche. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous la pression et elle tomba au sol violemment, moi avec, emporté par mon élan. Elle ne broncha pas, ne gémit pas. Son cœur se calmait peu à peu dans sa poitrine, sous mon torse.

Tu ne me tues pas, murmura-t-elle, son souffle chaud caressant ma nuque, je suis déjà morte. Ça ne peut qu'être mieux ailleurs.

Je plantai mes dents dans son cou, en deux fentes parfaitement propres et circulaires. Des sanglots sans larmes avaient commencé à me parcourir alors que ma langue parcourait la plaie, aspirant le liquide chaud. J'inspirai, son arôme me fit tourner la tête. Comment m'arrêter ?

Joie, horreur. Douleur, satisfaction. Comment savoir ?

Son sang se déversa à longs flots dans ma gorge, son corps se détendit entre mes bras. Son souffle devint heurté, mais apaisant. Il fit quelques embardées violentes, à l'instar de son cœur. Puis sa respiration s'arrêta. Son cœur sous ma poitrine perdit son rythme, s'immobilisa et retomba, inerte.

J'arrachai mes dents de sa peau, une fureur inédite me parcourut. Je n'avais même pas bu un quart de son sang ! Elle était déjà morte, trop affaiblie mentalement. Son corps était mou, sans vie. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, sa douleur était apaisée. Est-ce que cette mort valait le coup ? Serait-elle heureuse à présent, ailleurs, déchargée de cette souffrance trop grande à supporter ?

Rien n'enlevait cependant à l'horreur de mon acte. Je l'avais tuée ! J'avais retiré la vie à ce petit être tendre, pur et innocent. Je glissai fiévreusement mes bras sous ses genoux et ses épaules et la plaquai contre moi. Sa voix mélodieuse et faible me hanterait toute ma vie, toute mon éternité ! A quoi servait de vivre pour toujours ? Un sanglot franchit mes lèvres, je le laissais exprimer la douleur qui me rongeait le ventre, me tailladait de l'intérieur. Je poussai un hurlement plaintif qui dépassa les frontières de la ville, ricochant en écho sur les murs, les bâtiments. Je l'avais tuée. Elle méritait tellement plus.


End file.
